


Change of Heart, Change of Mind

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Hypnosis/Mind Control [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Orientation Play, straight to gay, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Literally the oldest fic of mine.Leo shows Donnie that there’s something far better than April.





	Change of Heart, Change of Mind

“What is it you crave, Donatello?”

Donnie frowns, but he’s so dazed - so out of focus, that it’s more like a twitch. His eyelids are heavy and dull. Lifeless, like he’s not even there. Somewhere in his mind he’s thinking, but the answer isn’t clear. Doesn’t seem right.

Leo’s above him, pinning him to the cold floor like a predator, working himself hard as pounds his cock into his ass in erratic thrusts that make him groan. His breath is hot on his skin and it makes him tingle with alien pleasure.

“I…” he starts in a slow drawl, trying to think. Murky shadows float through his mind, taking vague form. The colour red, the sweet smell of cinnamon, a name, a gentle voice. It should be obvious, shouldn’t need any hesitation. He should know. “I—…April?”

The name clicks something in Donnie’s head, and for a moment the fog clears and he’s disgusted, shocked at what Leo’s doing to him because it’s wrong. It’s so wrong. But Leo only leans in further, smirking as he presses his nose to Donnie’s own. His movements get faster, harder; and Donnie can feel himself slipping away again under the sensation.

“Are you sure, Donnie?” Leo breathes in his ear, rubs his nose gently across Donnie’s exposed neck; nips and licks at his skin. “Isn’t this better? Doesn’t this feel so good?”

He thrusts again, as if to provide an example, and Donatello moans because it  _does_  feel good. Leo taking him, claiming him as his own. It feels too good to deny.

“I…but…Ap-ril?”

His voice is shaky, unsure. Leo’s mouth twitches upwards at that. He continues to fuck him, continues to quicken his pace and Donnie cries as his dick hits something inside him. “Feels good having me inside you, having your big brother’s cock fill you up.” His scent his heavy in the air and it’s all Donnie can smell, all he can focus on as he’s used again and again by Leo. It’s musky, animalistic. Makes it hard to think about anything else.

“It feels… _good_.” The shadows in his mind swivel dangerously, like they’re unstable. He can’t help but watch as they dissipate, replaced by something better. Leo fucking him, breeding him. A cock in his mouth, the scent on his nose. It makes him smile gently, because it feels right. His cock hardens, bobbing needily between their bodies, April a distant thought. “Leo…”

"You love this, Donnie.” Leo coos, and Donnie feels his brother’s lips ghost over his lips and he only moans in pleasure because he wants more. More of Leo’s cock. More of his scent. More of Leo. “You love being  _mine_.”

Leo cums, and Donnie cums with him.


End file.
